


heads on the fritz

by NorthOfSomewhere



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, Gen, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, POV Peter Quint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthOfSomewhere/pseuds/NorthOfSomewhere
Summary: You were my mother, you were supposed to protect me, he wants to say.
Relationships: Rebecca Jessel/Peter Quint
Kudos: 14





	heads on the fritz

"How can you not hear that?" Peter asks, only just stopping himself from tearing his hair out.

_Loud. So loud._

"I- I don't know," Rebecca says, "are you okay?"

He walks to the door, drawn by some force he'll never understand.

He walks to the door, knowing what he has to face on the other side.

You were my mother, you were supposed to protect me, he wants to say.

He hasn't yet.

It's a betrayal that hurts more somehow than what his dad did to him. What his dad made him do.

"You told me that I deserved it, that it was my fault," he says. "I was a _child._ "

"So are they, Peter."

It's Rebecca's voice.

"Becs," he says, whispering, "I just don't want to be forgotten."

But he's alone. It's not Rebecca, not his mother. His own mind has trapped him here.

 _It's the guilt,_ he thinks in a voice that isn't his.

Because of what he's doing to Miles and Flora.

Because he's using the same words his dad used on him.

_I do deserve this. To be alone._

He can admit that, but he knows that he'll let the fear win out in the end.


End file.
